User blog:Lindenbree/Creating Our Own Video Channel
PLEASE VISIT THE NEW BLOG New Blog Okay, so since Mutahar won't be appointing a second reader for his channel, we should make our own. But how should this work? Here's some of the ideas and topics we need to discuss if this is going to happen. If you agree, disagree, or have something productive to add to any of this, please share your thoughts. WHERE TO POST VIDEOS YouTube is the most popular video streaming website, so it's an ideal place to start. I'm open to using a different site though, such as Blip or DailyMotion, or even posting the same videos across multiple sites (ex: YouTube AND DailyMotion, or DailyMotion and Blip, all three, etc). WHAT TO READ Alright, so our first order of business would be to read the the CPotM's that Mutahar skipped, which I believe would make the first story 3 Colours. However, the author of that story is no longer on the website. I think Viper would be okay with us reading his story, but we should decide if it's really okay to read a story without the author's permission. After reading the CPotM's that Mutahar neglected, we can start reading our own stories, or stories that didn't win but we feel deserve to be read. This will be further discussed after the CPotM is all caught up. We can even pull stories from other sites with the author's permission… depending on how far we want to go with this channel. We also need to consider shitpastas... will we bother with those? If so, pulling them from this wiki could cause drama and hurt feelings. Though on the other hand, most shit pasta authors left the site and assumably don't care what's done with their story. (Shitpastas are currently not well favoured, unless there's sufficient objections, we will probably not read shitpastas.) WHO WILL READ Alright, you need to have a decent mic to read. If you want to audition to be a Creepypasta reader, http://vocaroo.com/?upload is a great site, and doesn't even require an account (though you may use whatever means you want to upload the audio). When trying out, you don't have to read the entire pasta, only 5-10 paragraphs should be enough to give a clear idea of your mic quality and reading coherency. If you're able to, please edit your recording before uploading. If there's problems like static or messing up the words too often, your chances of being picked are less likely. Also, I think we should have several readers. As Mutahar proved, if we rely only on one person, it might no turn out very well. With several readers, the work load can be passed around. Lastly, if you can't figure out how to save a recording as an audio file and upload it… this probably isn't the best job for you. WHAT WILL BE ON THE VIDEOS Well, Mutahar had to stop putting gaming footage on his videos due to copyright reasons. So, that kind of footage is out of the question. What should our visuals be instead? Here's three options, but feel free to add more ideas if you want: 1. Just a blank black screen 2. The text of the pasta would scroll up as it's read, so the viewers can read the text alongside the video's reader. 3. Fanart pertaining to the story. Now… not many creepypastas have fan art of them. Perhaps when we start off, we would find images that look relevant to the story, and, if the artist permits it, use that art as a visual. We will give a shout out to the artist(s) in the video. Eventually, we'd have enough videos and shout outs to hopefully give ourselves and some artists more publicity. If we grain enough popularity, we can have somewhat of a mini art competition. We will announce what story we'll read next, and any artist who wants to create fan art for the story to be used in the next video can participate. We'll pick some of our favourite art works to put on the video, and give each artist a shout out. This will, though take time, if we gain enough support for it to happen at all. But, if we can include art in that manner, it'd set us apart from other CP readers as we'd part of the art community as well as the CP community. WHO WILL EDIT THE VIDEOS Anyone willing and able to, since the work should be spread out. I'm able to edit videos, and so is Cyber. If you want to volunteer, please do so. SO… THE ACTUAL ACCOUNT NAME? Looks like it'll be TeamSOG... however, if we'll eventually do stories on urban myths and whatnot, doesn't that have nothing to do with gaming pastas or the SOG wiki? Should we stick with TeamSOG anyway? WHO GETS THE ACCOUNT? Ah, the tricky question. Should just one person have account access or several? If it'll be several, we need rules. I say there should be no comment deletion unless it's blatant spam. Assholes are still an audience. There's bound to be disagreement though, so let's talk it out. And, if multiple people have account access… should it be anyone involved with making the videos or just the video editors since they're the ones who'd have the finished video to upload? I'm inclined to say only video editors… we don't need too many people on the account with differing goals conflicting with productivity .-. TO REVIEW OR NOT TO REVIEW? Mutahar usually reviews the pasta he read after reading it. For us though, actually being a part of this community, our reviews can cause more tension or excess praise for the story than it really should. We can either not review it, review it unbiasedly, have several people give their biased opinion to fairly represent various reactions, or just let the reader themself choose to review it or not and let that individual deal with the potential backlash they'd receive. If you have another idea, please share! Do you think we should review stories, and if so, how should it be done? Category:Blog posts